Surfboard Girl
by RenMage
Summary: Brittana AU. Future. Santana Lopez is married to Noah Puckerman and both of them are influential people in LA's high society. Despite the fact that they don't even touch each other anymore, they have the "perfect life". Could a trip with hidden objectives change it all for Santana when she meets a certain surfboard girl?


**Title:** Surfboard Girl

**Pairings:** Santana/Brittany, Santana/Puck

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary:** Brittana AU. Future. Santana Lopez is married to Noah Puckerman and both of them are influential people in LA's high society. Despite the fact that they don't even touch each other anymore, they have the "perfect life". Could a trip with hidden objectives change it all for Santana when she meets a certain surfboard girl?

**A/N:** Please notice that English is not my first language. I've been studying it for 6 years so I'm able to write stories and everything but I'm human so don't kill me if I get anything wrong (but feel free to warn me about it, okay?). This is my first attempt to write something in another language. I kept the idea of this fic in my head for months but just got able to start it right now. I personally think it's a great story to work on and I hope you guys really like it. Thanks for reading this, enjoy the fic!

* * *

Santana takes a look at her empty bag, feeling just as empty. She still didn't understand why the hell Puck decided to travel considering that they haven't done it in like, 3 years. Maybe he wanted to get things straight, to warm their marriage up. Or maybe he — she doesn't even want to think about it — wants to get a divorce. Both options are probable, actually, but she really didn't want them to be. All Puck said is that he wanted to have some time with her, just the two of them. She is okay with her marriage right now, even though her and Puck haven't even touched each other for the past few months because of the time and energy that their jobs take away from them. Noah Puckerman is a successful well-known lawyer, going about the country every week and making contacts everywhere. Santana Lopez owns the Lopez Publisher, her publish house which got a lot famous in the past 2 years and tends to grow even more. She's always been an avid reader, until she started writing. Then she decided to take it to the next level and live beneath books, which could actually be one more excuse to escape of real life a little bit. She's writing her own book, a novel about young love. At first she thought she could write about her and Puck but at the moment nothing came to her mind about their "love", she knew something was terribly wrong. Santana realized she have never fell in love. Ever. She tried really hard to remember someone special in those 25 years of life but literally no one came to her mind.

"God." She whispers to herself as she keeps looking at her bag, lost in her own thoughts again. "This is going to be exhausting."

"Ready?" Puck asks impatient, putting his face between the half-opened door.

"Not yet. Gimme 10 more minutes." She grabs an old shirt at her wardrobe to pretend she was actually doing something.

Puck sighs. "Okay, whatever." And he walks away.

He's so annoying.

And impatient.

And vain.

And a total jerk.

Why did she marry this idiot in the first place?

Oh, yeah._ Status._ The Puckerman-Lopez couple is simply the most famous and successful pairing in high society nowadays and they intend to keep it that way. Santana takes approximately one more hour until she finally finishes packing her stuff, then she heads to the airport with Puck, leaving her beautiful house in Los Angeles to spend a month in Miami with her husband. How exciting. At least she got her books and her laptop to spend some time alone, since she's not really the beach-type-of-girl. The couple spends two more hours in the airport waiting for their plane and Santana grabs one of her favorite books, "A Clockwork Orange".

"Again?" Puck asks, taking a look at the book cover. "Don't you ever get tired of this book? I mean, you've read it, I don't know, seven times already?"

She just rolls her eyes in response.

"Oh, you're mad. Nice. Like I'm not used to this kind of behaviour of yours."

"You don't talk to me like I'm a fucking criminal, Puck. I'm not really in the mood for arguing right now." She hides her face behind her book.

Puck moves closer, but not like he wants to be caring. It's more like he wants to threaten her. "I don't want to argue, Santana. I just want to talk to you." He is now whispering. "Put the book down. People are looking."

The latina swallows slowly and does exactly what the husband told her. They're in the LAX Airport. People know them, their have an image to care about. For a minute, she thinks about how this image thing tires her. Some people are looking at them but stop when they realize the couple is aware of that.

"That's better. Now why don't you kiss me?" He asks.

The question almost makes Santana roll her eyes again but she decides to avoid doing it. She turns her face to her husband, who places a dry, fast liplock on her lips.

_That's not how two people in love should kiss._ She thinks to herself._ Our lips barely touched._

And that's it. Puck moves his arm behind Santana so they actually look like a couple, but well, they just look like one because they don't talk for the next few hours until the flight arrives.

The flight is silence and peaceful. Santana sleeps all the way to Miami, turning her mind off for a few hours. She wakes up with the voice of a flight attendant telling her she must fasten her seatbelt for the landing. Puck is already up, packing his laptop on his handbag.

"Were you working?" Santana asks with a husky voice.

Puck seems inconvenienced by her question. He clears his throat. "Yeah."

"Uhm." That's all she says before turning her face the other way. He's lying, it's pretty obvious. She just wonders what he was really doing in his computer.

When they finally land in Miami, Santana asks while they're entering a cab: "Is your friend's house far?"

Now it's Puck's turn to roll his eyes. "First of all, it's not a house Santana. It's a mansion. He's rich. We're rich. And this is high society. Now, answering your question, no, it's not far at all. Just a few minutes from here." Then he just ignores anything Santana has to say and tells the taxi driver where he's supposed to go. Once again, silence takes place between them all the way to his friend's house, no, the fucking mansion.

"A few minutes, huh?" Santana asks looking at her watch. It's been forty minutes.

"Save your bullshit."

"Excuse me?" She turns to him, obviously upset. "Did you forget about our image?" Santana asks ironically.

"We don't have to keep an image here, Santana."

"So you'll just treat me like shit? You know Puck, that's not why we got married."

"And why did we get married?" He asks rudely with a deep sigh. It doesn't seem like he's enjoying this conversation at all. Neither is Santana.

"Because we were in love." Or not. Probably not. "Weren't we?"

"Great question. Were we? How did it fade away so fast? Why do you treat me so badly?"

She laughs with no humor and points her finger at him. "Because you treat me worse! And out of nowhere you're full of secrets! What were you doing in that laptop today?"

"I–" The taxi stops.

"Is this your destination?" The driver asks. Puck looks around and nods. "Thank you."

Santana's already out of the cab while Puck's paying the driver so she takes a look around to analyse the place. It's sunny. Really sunny. Intolerably sunny, actually. Santana puts a hand in front of her forehead in order to block the sunshine. She notices the big white house in front of the beach, which must be the one they're staying in since the closer house is like, 30 meters away from this one. Although Santana is not a great fan of beaches, she has to admit that this one is really, really beautiful. And so is the house, with it's glass windows, two floors and it's green garden. She wonders how it is inside of it.

"You could give me a hand here." Santana hears Puck say behind her. He's putting their luggage on the sidewalk. Only two bags are Puck's ones, while Santana has four to carry. Plus their handbags. "Wow. Couldn't you bring more stuff? Maybe something's missing."

"Shut up. It's a one month stay, what am I supposed to do? Plus I have no idea what kind of outfits I'll have to wear here, so I had to bring them all." She says with her best "bitch smile" on her face.

"Noah? Noah Puckerman?" The couple hear a male voice screaming. "You're here! I thought you were going to take a little more time." A very tall man walks to them, opening his long arms for a hug. He has a dorky smile which makes Santana's humor get better immediately.

"Oh man! I've missed you." Puck says, giving him a hug. The image makes Santana think of a bear. So that must me the origin of the expression "bear hug".

When the two of them get rid of each other, Puck finally presents them. "Santana, this is Finn Hudson. He's the one giving us the honor of staying at his house. Finn, this is my wife Santana Lopez."

"Hello, Santana. Heard a lot about you."

"Hello." She extends her hand to him, but Finn is faster and pulls her closer for a hug. Honestly, Santana, who's not really into hugs, doesn't mind at all. He's very soft and might have the best hug ever. When they back off from each other, Santana has the dumbest smile on her face. The smile of when someone is randomly nice with you. She already likes him. "Nice to meet you." She giggles.

Finn then says "Well, let's come in! Let me help you with these." He leans over to her bags. She would normally say no but this time it'd be impossible for her to carry five bags (probably) upstairs. She thanks him softly and carries just two bags while following the boys to the inside of the house. It's even more beautiful, with amazing textures on the walls, decorations that seem very expensive and simple (but not less glamorous) furniture. They walk upstairs and find a square space with lots of doors on it's walls. Finn opens the one closer to the stairs.

"This is one of our guest rooms, hope you feel comfortable here."

They walk in to a really big room with a view to the yard and (not the front beach, of course, because it probably belongs to the house owners) a nice view of the beach too.

"All the rooms have a window wall, so we all get the chance to appreciate the view even if we don't get out of the house." Finn smiles. He's such a positive person that Santana just wants to be his friend forever. "Well, I'll leave you alone to place your stuff. It's 5pm now, we'll have a little party starting at 7pm so you'll get to know our friends and start having some fun. It's vacation time, people, let's chill." He says playfully before leaving.

_Chill. Yeah, not with this one right here._ Santana thinks, looking at Puck.

"Well, I'm the first one to use the bathroom." Puck says and before Santana can answer anything, he enters the door next to the window. God, she hates when he does that. Too lazy to unpack her stuff, she decides to do the same and just wait for Puck to get out of his bath. She checks her phone and finds a message of Quinn, her best friend, asking how did the flight go. All Santana says is that it was okay, too tired to complain about Puck's behaviour towards her. She then puts her cellphone to charge and walks to the window, appreciating the view. A few people are at the beach, most of them lying on the sand to get what's left of the sun, which is already rising. Santana's just looking at them or admiring the soft waves of the sea when she sees her. The most beautiful thing she's ever seen until this very moment. Walking on the beach with a rainbow colored surfboard under her right arm there's a blonde, the prettiest blonde Santana has ever seen. Her eyes can barely believe the sight of the woman in a blue bikini top and shorts, walking – she actually seems like she's walking a runway – down the beach. She has a fierce but gentle look on her face and her straight blond hair moves softly to the weak wind. It's hypnotizing. Santana's eyes follow the woman steps until she's out of her vision, probably walking parallelly to the back of the house right now. She clenches to the wall as she recovers her breath. Why was she feeling like this? Maybe because the woman's too pretty, yes, maybe. She hopes so, because there's no other explanation. Unexpectedly, Santana feels the urgency to see her again. Just one more look to admire her again for a while. The image of her brought so much peace to Santana that she just needs the sensation again. Just one more time. But maybe she's just walking on by. Maybe she'll never see her again.

Maybe.


End file.
